Only in the Country
by TheRg
Summary: Set some time after Countrycide, when Jack/Ianto is not yet established. Another simple Jack/Ianto story, the first story I wrote actually.


The air was cool and damp, the walls dark and slimy looking. There was one small window, covered by grimy glass which dimply illuminated the roof and the two figures sprawled on the dusty floor.

Jack groaned inwardly as he sat up. He held his head between his hands and swore to god that if the world would stop spinning then he'd never drink again. Ever. Having managed to stand up he quickly stumbled over the unconscious body on the floor next to him.

Gently massaging the back of his head he tried to recall the previous night's events.

There'd been reports about something up in the Brecon Beacons. Bloody mountains. There'd been reports of animals going missing, strange tracks, nothing they much that really bothered them until people started disappearing. Then they had to investigate. All five of them.

They'd split up into two groups. Owen, Gwen and Tosh had gone one way. He and Ianto had gone in the other direction. Now he thought about it, that might not have been the smartest thing. In every scary film he'd ever seen, splitting up had never worked.

He remembered finding a building… No, not a building more of a hut or shack. Hellhole might fit it just as well. He'd led the way, Ianto trailing behind. It might not have been the best of ideas to bring Ianto along, not after what happened last time, but Jack couldn't say that the sight of Ianto all decked out in jeans and tee shirt, more revealing than his suit if only slightly, wasn't appealing..

It was all coming back now; they'd been cautiously walking around that shack when something hit the back of his head, hard. He went down hearing Ianto cry out in alarm and fear.

Ianto... Jack fell to the floor and examined the body beside him.

"Ianto" he whispered, cradling the man's head in his lap, "Come Ianto..."

"Jack?" he asked, cautiously opening one eye and then the other. "Where are we? What's going on? Jack. Please tell me Jack. I can't cope… Jack please don't let this happen to me… Not again..."

Jack grabbed the other man and pulled him close, gripping him tightly. Ianto's voice rose in pitch as his hysterical ravings continued and struggled, trying to pull away. Jack wrapped his hands around the other man's back and tried to still him. Ianto twisted his shoulders and pulled out of Jack's grip.

Running a hand through his hair, ruffling it and smoothing it back down, Jack regarded him with frustration. While he was wracking his brains over what to do next Ianto was staring at a wall, examining it as if it held the key to all his problems. Suddenly he turned and rounded on Jack, his eyes hard and unforgiving.

"This" he said slowly "Is your fault. It's all your fault."

Jack hesitated and took a step back, unsure of how to reply. Ianto took a step towards him and continued, his voice increasing in speed and pitch.

"I didn't ask for this. Why did I have to come along? This is all your fault." He yelled the last five words and pointed accusingly, stalking forwards until he was only a foot away from Jack.

Snapping out of his reverie Jack grabbed Ianto by the neck of his shirt and bundled him against the wall.

"This" he spat, inches away from Ianto's face "is not my fault. You had to come along because you're part of the team, we needed you. You had a choice to leave after... After Lisa and what happened last time we were out here but you didn't. You made the choice to stay."

Glaring Ianto tried to twist and turn out of Jack's grip. When he failed he resorted to sticking his chin out and pouting, staring right through Jack's forehead and in a low, expressionless voice whispered "Fuck you Captain fucking Jack, fuck you".

Jack just stared at him. He was used to Owen talking back, Gwen's constant whining and bitching even Tosh's occasional outbursts didn't shock him anymore. Ianto however… He didn't know what to do when it was Ianto. So he did the first thing that came to mind, the thing he normally did when he had an attractive young man up against a wall, he kissed him.

It was only a fleeting kiss, a brush of lips against lips, but it wasn't enough for Jack. After weeks of barely retained lust and graphic fantasies he couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and pressed forward.

Ianto tried to move back but was trapped against the wall. Desperately he grabbed the front of Jack's coat to push him away when a tongue dared to reach out and swipe across his lips. He open his mouth to gasp... moan... swear at Jack again, he wasn't sure which, but ended unintentionally letting the wandering tongue inside his mouth.

Jack did moan, he couldn't help it. His tongue danced around, tasting every part of Ianto's mouth, and he delighted in it. He broke the kiss, paused to look at Ianto – his skin flushed, mouth puckered and his breath caught in his throat. Before he could decide his next move Jack found himself facing the wall with teeth grazing his neck.

Something was pulling the coat off his shoulders, nipping at his pulse. Something that smelt of dust, citrus and coffee, it was Ianto. Jack gasped as icy cold fingers brushed under his shirt and against his back and arched towards the wall. A cool hand trailed down over his stomach, inside his trousers, under the band of his underwear and then stopped, inches away from his swiftly hardening member.

Jack whimpered in anticipation and frustration, reaching down with his own hand to try to relieve his frustration. Ianto used his other hand to grab Jack's and held them firmly against the wall, up above their heads.

"Don't even try it" he hissed, pressing himself against Jack and ground his hips against him. This elicited a strangled moan from Jack who bucked his hips and bit his lip. Ianto slowly lowered his right hand to pass over the tip of Jack's erection, fingering the top and slowly letting his fingers slide down towards the base.

Jack was trying hard not to whimper from the drawn our frustration, he needed released and he needed it damn soon. When Ianto suddenly pumped swiftly from base to tip and back down again Jack couldn't help but involuntary thrust back into his hand with a strangled moan.

"Ianto… Please, Ianto..." He stuttered, gasping his way through the words, dragging them out with obvious desire. "Ianto I need... I need… Oh god yes, please Ianto!"

The last were speedily garbled as Ianto sucked on his pulse, running his tongue over his neck, nibbling on the soft skin he found there, and moved his hand down to massage Jack's balls.

"I know" he whispered, "Just be patient and don't, whatever you do, don't move your hands". To emphasize the last point he bit sharply on the nape of Jack's neck, hard enough that he could smirk over the mark that he knew would be there tomorrow.

He moved his hands out of Jack's underwear and away from his hands, ignoring the desperate whimper which this provoked.

"I thought I said be patient." He hissed in Jack's ear, using his body to keep Jack pressed flat against the wall as he unzipped his fly, releasing his erection. Jack could feel it brushing against the cloth of his trousers, eager to speed things along he moved a hand down and undid the button there, his fingers fumbling with the zipper.

Ianto caught him before he'd managed to get it more than half way down. Spinning Jack around Ianto slammed him against the wall, crushing his complaints with a bruising, possessive kiss.

The kiss was everything that Jack had lusted after for a long time. Well, not quite everything but he had a feeling the rest of it was to shortly follow. It was rough, messy, full of teeth and tongues fighting for dominance. Ianto won, he'd sneakily distracted Jack by palming the bulge in the front of his trousers.

Jack didn't care. He was finally getting somewhere with Ianto, that was all that mattered. That, the fingers which were pulling down his trousers and underwear in one swift tug and the cock which was eagerly rubbing against his.

"Ianto..." Jack tried to say, it came out as a strained moan. Clearing his throat he tried again. "Ianto wait I..." was all he managed to get out before he was interrupted by a small voice.

"It's alright, I understand. I'm sorry sir, I just thought that…" Ianto was stuttering, trying to get the words out while he could still talk, "You know… With all the flirting and everything I just though… It doesn't matter, I'm sorry sir."

He turned and walked away, facing the opposite wall and studied it. He tried to keep a nonchalant air, even as he fought back the tears in his eyes. He couldn't prevent a strangled sob from breaking free in his throat and shivered, suddenly aware of how cold it really was.

Then Jack was behind him, strong arms wrapping around his middle and soft lips tickling his ears.

"Don't be stupid. I was just going to tell you that there was lube in my front left trouser pocked, I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to get it for me." He whispered, his words making Ianto shiver agreeably.

Ianto turned to regard Jack, his eyes big and shiny. "Do you mean it?" He asked, trying to keep the anticipation out of his voice and utterly failing. Jack didn't answer him, just reached into his pocked and pulled out the packet before letting his trousers and boxers drop to the floor. Stepping out of them and handing the lube to Ianto he grinned devilishly and turned to face the wall, legs up and arms above his head in their previous position.

Ianto stared, his eyes flicking between the lube in his hand and the splendid sight in front of him. Finally, and agonizingly slowly Jack couldn't help but feel, he started to walk forwards. Jack moaned when one slick finger teased him, slowly pushing inside and just as slowly pulling out again. When Ianto thrust two fingers in and curled them to tickle his prostate Jack thought he was going to cum there and then. The only thing that stopped him was the idea that Ianto must be preparing him for something.

Suddenly Jack felt empty, void. Ianto had removed his fingers and Jack sorely missed them. He didn't have to wait for long, however. Ianto reached around Jack to stroke along the length of his cock, fingers teasing the tip and expertly fondling his balls. He used this hand to hold Jack close as he slowly eased himself inside of him.

Jack closed his eyes and rested his head on Ianto's shoulder as he was expertly stretched, Ianto filled him perfectly. He bucked his hips into Ianto's waiting hand as he pulled out and quickly thrust in, deeper this time.

Once Ianto had settled himself with a steady, fast rhythm he moved his left hand from Jack's hip to once more hold his hands securely against the wall. Jack groaned and flexed his wrists experimentally against Ianto's grip to work out how much effort it would take to get free. When Ianto shifted his hips and hit his prostrate he decided that it really wouldn't be worth it.

"Jack" Ianto gasped, Jack opened his eyes to and squinted at him. The sight he saw was beautiful, face flushed, sweat rolling down his forehead and lips so nicely puckered from their previous kisses.

He was going to reply with something witty, possibly something related to coffee boys and what they'd do for a pay rise but nothing came to mind, especially not as Ianto speed up his hand on Jack's cock. The best his lust ravaged brain could come up with was a frantic plea.

"Ianto… Oh god Ianto please." He realized that his words were running into one another and tried again, his tongue wouldn't work properly for some reason. "Ianto. Please.. I can't… You have to.." When Ianto's cock brushed against his prostate and his hand squeezed around his cock all thoughts other than those of pleasure were banished from his mind.

He knew he was close, really very close. He needed Ianto to cum… Then he could follow. "Ianto. Please." He begged, "You have to… Please." Jack new he was whining but didn't care.

"Don't worry about me." Ianto hissed in his ear, "Just enjoy yourself, sir."

That was enough to push Jack over the edge, his hips bucked forward and with a wild cry he came, seed spilling all over Ianto's hand.

He didn't know how long it was, but when he'd recovered Ianto pulled out, turned Jack to face him and kissed him deeply. Jack ran his hand through his hair and tried to figure out how best to word his question.

"Did you… I mean, did I… Were you able to…" He trailed off as Ianto stepped closer and brought up his left hand, the one which had held his hands against the wall, to Jack's lips. Jack tasted salt and musk, he glanced down and saw Ianto's cock covered in a sticky white liquid.

Ianto opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by crude voice yelling out for them followed by footsteps and banging on the door. They hastily exchanged looks and dressed, Jack had more to put on and had lonely just zipped up his fly when Owen, Tosh and Gwen burst through the door.

"Are you alright?" Gwen wanted to know, she asked it directly to Jack, ignoring Ianto.

"Yeah, what happened?" That was a slime covered Owen, once again straight to Jack.

"We heard a scream…" Tosh sounded worried, her gaze shifted between Ianto and Jack.

"We're fine, Ianto saw a spider and jumped, that's all. We're fine." He grinned at Ianto and said "let's go home."


End file.
